If only summer could last forever
by listening345
Summary: The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family goes on holiday FRUK PRUCAN RUSAME and a little GERITA
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter's in the perspective of Matthew**

* * *

We had moved temporarily into a holiday cottage on the coast of Kent, England. there was a guy staying next door, he has red eyes and blonde hair so pale it looks white, he's an albino basically, he like my brother is overly confident, only instead of wanting to be every ones hero he thinks he's awesome, I have to admit sometimes, okay most of the time he is.

He came to meet us the day after we moved in, he also invited me and Alfred to came and see his pet budgy, Gilbird, named almost the same as his owner, Gilbert, it's only because (Gilbert says) Gilbert's name is too awesome not to share, and his Vati (Dad, called Ludwig) wouldn't let Gilbert call him that, so they agreed that he should be called GilBIRd instead, I think it's a sweet name for the happy yellow chick.

Gilbert then decided to take us home, his Vati was getting tired, on the way back home he asked me if I would meet him on the beach the next day, I said yes, then I went inside to have supper, Papa cooked it, as usual (he won't let Dad near the kitchen, he always burns the food) but for some reason I felt too happy to eat.

The next morning I woke up still feeling happy, I went downstairs expecting the usual noise that is always there when I wake, but it was strangely quiet, only my brother was downstairs.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm jsut counting downthe minutes til Ivan arrives"

Ivan was arrivinag at 11:30, it was 08:33.

"What do you think of Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"He's ... okay" I replied.

"I heard him ask you to meet him today."

"Did you?"

"I think he likes you, and I can tell you like him."

"Hmmm" I said, not denying what he said.

10 o'clock came round and I decided to ask Papa if I could leave, I then wlaked down to the beach, nearly humming in was already there.

* * *

**I know it's really short but the other chapters are better, I promise.**

**Thank you for reading anyway 3**

**Please rate & review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's in the perspective of Gilbert... Enjoy**

* * *

As soon as Feli told me that we'd be staying by a beach, the awesome me hoped that there would be hot girls in bikinis to fall in love with my awesomeness. Who wouldn't, if I wasn't me I'd fall in love with my awesome self a thousand times.

Anyway, we got there and there was no hot girls in bikinis, there weren't even any hot girls! How dare any town deny my awesome self what I deserve!

Not long after we arrived some people came to stay next door, I invited them over, although they were both boys, I couldn't help thinking that the quieter one was cute, he was shy but the way his clear blue eyes looked at me, gave me and awesome feeling I'd never felt before.

On the way back home from dropping them off I realised thatI had asked to meet the quieter one the next day, on his own, just me and him, the only time I've ever asked to meet someone on there own is when I've met a cute girl who seemed to apprieciate my awesomeness,I've never asked a boy before!

At 9:30 I made my awesome way down to the beach, ready to meet him. He didn't turn up until half an hour later, so by 9:55 I had decided to get a bucket and I filled it full of water, just as I saw him walking towards me, I hid it behind my awesome back.

"Hey," He said.

"You okay?" I asked trying not to sound supicious.

"Yeah, you?" He replied.

"Yes, come here, I have something awesome to show you,"

Just as he came towards me I dumped the contents of the bucket over his head.

"Hey!" He squealed.

"You were late." I replied.

"YOu didn't say what time to meet you,"

I saw him grab another bucket, fill it with water and pour it on my awesome head. So I did the same and we just kept doing that, laughing and running, until we both collapsed in exaustion laughing and panting, conpletely exausted, and I realised what that awesome feeling from yesterday was, it was love.

By about 1 o'clock we agreed to meet after lunch and we went home. I went striaght up to my room. A couple of minutes later Feli asked me why I was so appy, I've always felt I could trust time, so i told him about my awesome feeling and what me and Matthew did, he was so happy for me and helped me figure out how I am going to ask Matthew to be my awesome boyfriend, I can't wait!

* * *

**Gilbert's so cute, and romantic!**

**Thank-you again for reading, please rate and review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfred's perspective**

* * *

That damn commie bastard was late, he knocked on the door at exactly 11:31. I answered the door and told him he was late.

"Not too late, Da?" He replied.

"A whole mintue."

"I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you."

"Okay," I said , grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs, just as dad walked, or should I say stumbled out of his room.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Mmm," He replied You going to help Ivan unpack?"

"Yes,"

"Wait, where's your brother?"

"He's gone down to the beach, papa said he could."

"Hmm," Dad said, stumbling down the stairs.

Ivan and I continued our way into my room, and started to put his clothes into the empty part of my wardrobe that I had left for Ivan's clothes. Just as I had finished putting the last pair of pants into the wardrobe, Ivan picked me up and placed me on the bed and began tickling me.

"Stop," I squealed. "That tickles!"

"I told you I'd make it up to you," He replied lowering his mouth to mine.

At that moment I forgave him for being late, and for tickling me, all I wanted was Ivan, and guessing by the way he was kissing me, all he wanted was me as well. That all of a sudden, he stopped, and stood by the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ivan paused. "Did your brother tell you he had a friend?"

"Oh," I said standing next to Ivan and looking out at the beach. "That's just Gilbert, he's the kid staying next door."

At that moment, I heard papa call out of the front door to Mattie and dad called me and Ivan down the stairs for lunch.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I know that it's rushed, but I tried!**

**Don't hate me!**

**please rate and review! **

**3 you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matthew's perspective**

* * *

As I promised, straight after lunch I went to meet Gilbert. This time I checked that he didn't have any bucket before approaching him, he looked nervous but he didn't even have a drop of water anywhere near him.

"Hello," He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I... just..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's fine."

"I was just wondering," He paused. "Would you like to...Um,"

"Yes," I replied.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask yet!"

"I don't need to know, I can't just tell," I lied, hoping he would be asking me what I hoped he would be.

"I would like to ask it anyway,"

"Okay,"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He blurted out.

"Yes," I replied, bursting with happiness.

He ran forwards and grabbed me in a massive bear-hug, lifting me off my feet and carrying me to a sand dune, with me laughing and hugging him back, never had I felt this happy before. My heart sunk when I realised I would have to tell papa, dad and Alfred.

* * *

When I went home and went to my room, i found out I didn't have to tell Alfred, he had been watching me through his bedroom window.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're happy, but if he makes you unhappy, I will be angry,"

"Thank-you," I said giving my brother a massive squeeze.

"While papa's cooking dinner, you can think about how to tell papa and dad, papa won't mind, but think about how dad'll react!"

My brother had made a good point, after seeing how he had reacted to Ivan, I should woryy. But dad had reason to not like Ivan, Gilbert's done nothing wrong, why would dad not like it?

* * *

**Another soppy chapter where everything goes right, it doesn't stay like this, I promise, please stay with me!**

**Thank-you for reading 3**

***Hug* please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Francis' perspective**

* * *

Arthur didn't seem happy about me letting Mattieu out without asking him first, he looks so cute when he's pouting, it almost makes me wnat to relive the kitchen table memory, but I can't do that while Ivan's here, Alfred would murder me.

Mattieu seemed happier that usual when he returned after lunch today, I wonder why?

I know now! Mattieu was happy because he just met with some one, he's got a lover! how cute, I'm gonna have to ask him about it without Arthur finding out, I'll do it later, Arthur's coming in now anyway.

"How's the cooking going?" Arthur asks

"It's going fine, but that's not why you came in here, am I right?"

No reply.

"Come here,"

He approaches me slowly, and just when he is a couple of steps away from me, I grab him and slam him a gainst the wall.

"What are you doing!" He shrieks.

"Just what you wanted," I replied, stiffling his retort with my mouth, he soon stops struggling and melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. And just as I was slipping my hand up his shirt, Alfred and Ivan walk in.

"Urgh!" Alfred exclaimed. "didn't you guys know that you're not the only ones in the house?"

"We did, we were just having fun." I answered.

"can't you have fun later?" He said going into the living room.

"The kid's right," Arthur says trying to cover up his pink face, he always looks so cute when he's blushing. "I'll stay here and look after the cooking, I'll call you if anything changes," He says "Go and see Matthew,"

I simply nod and make my way to Mattieu's room. "Mattieu?" I say slowly opening the door.

"Papa is that you?"

"Yes Mattieu, 'tis your papa, I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to answer truthfully, I won't tell any one what you say,"

No reaction.

"Do you have a secret lover?"

Still no answer, Mattieu blushes violently.

"Mattieu, it is obvious you do, I will not tell your father, is it a girl?"

"No papa, it's the boy from next door,"

"A boy? how sweet,"

"Please don't tell anyone, Alfred knows already, but I don't want dad to know yet, I'm afraid f his reaction, ecspecially after Ivam."

"Okay, I promise, but you'll have to tell him one day,"

"Thank-you papa!" He cries throwing his arms around me.

"It's okay Mattieu, it's okay," I say hugging him back. "Let's go eat dinner before your father burns it,"

* * *

**More soppy chapters,**

**Thank you for reading *Hugs* 3**

**Please rate& review**


End file.
